villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rallo Tubbs
Montclair "Rallo" Tubbs or better known as Rallo is the tertagonist on the animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, which is a spin-off to Family Guy. He's the biological son of Donna & her ex-husband, Robert. He has one biological sister, Roberta. As a result of his mother marrying Cleveland, Rallo has gained Cleveland Brown Jr. as a step-brother. His best friends are Julius and Walt. He is voiced by Corey Holcomb. Biography Despite his age, and the fact his father has been absent for most of his life, Rallo behaves much like Robert, behaving at times like a very articulate thug, and hormonally charged. He seems to get along fairly well with his mother Donna and has a normal love/hate relationship with Roberta, who at times seems to neglect him, yet at other times speaks to him as if an intellectual equal. With the new arrivals of Cleveland and Cleveland Jr. Rallo has shown some initial reluctance to accept both into his life, actively insulting them, and insulting their weight. However, he warms up to Cleveland, who manages to teach him how to handle checking out the girls in his kindergarten class. When Cleveland inadvertently kills the family dog, Rallo is devastated by the loss, but comes to respect Cleveland for all the work he did in trying to 'find him' when Rallo thought the dog was merely missing, as well as the effort Cleveland put into trying to be a good parent to Roberta. Despite being younger than his new step-brother Cleveland Jr. Rallo seems to take a more aggressive hand in their interaction, openly insulting Jr. However, this seems to just be Rallo's way of addressing people in general, and not done with any deep malice intended. In fact, their relationship is showing promise of being a decently caring one at this point. In "Birth of a Salesman" both Roberta and Rallo are disturbed by how clean and attentive Cleveland Jr. is in regards to Donna's parental requests. Initially annoyed at him making them look bad, they become sympathetic when they realize that he never accepted his parent's divorce, and has been doing all he can to avoid giving into his sorrow. Together Rallo and Roberta do all they can to help Cleveland Jr. let his feelings out and at the same time, they accept him as their brother. He might be racist towards Jewish people, as discovered in "Ladies' Night", but later becomes racist towards white people after learning of the history of slavery in the United States. Rallo then go on rants to kill and harm white people, but changes his stance once he sees that the Krinklesac family are not racists and are not responsible for owning slaves. His favorite meal consists of fish sticks and tater tots, and, before his step-father moved in, he sat at the head of the dinner table. Villanous Acts Rallo's personality is very similar to Stewie Griffin, although it is much less evil. Some of its more negative acts are the following: *Among their bad deeds is experienced racism against whites when he discovers ther were formerly enslaved blacks in the U.S. Besides having experienced racism towards whites, he was in favor of being killed. So this makes it a clear example of tragic villain. *Constantly has a bad temper with her stepfather Cleveland, making you in a while, life impossible for them to be separated from its mother. *It is also said that he was an antisemite. *Usually, sometimes, take advantage of the innocence of his older brother Cleveland Brown Jr. to realize their goals to achieve. Gallery Rallo_Tubbs.jpg|Rallo 560px-RalloT.PNG|Rallo being a perv. 049TK2F (1).jpg|Rallo annoying Roberta with his antics. Rallo Nasty.jpg|Rallo being villainous Eyesopen.png|Rallo catching Cleveland Jr. nude Category:Kid Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Perverts Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Revived Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Siblings Category:Crossover Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:American Dad! Villains